An Odd Acquaintance
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: A weird slash story written by weird me. Van Helsing is on the hunt for Hyde, and is introduced to Jekyll. Complete, Van Helsing concludes the investigation and what has become of Jekyll and Hyde?
1. The Hunt and Introduction

****

**Title:** **_An Odd Acquaintance_**

****

**Rating:** R for mild gore, violence, rape and some male/male content

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_, and all literary characters belong to their respective creators.

****

**Note:** I was inspired to write this when I heard of this new film about Van Helsing. From the rumors I've been searching through, there is a cameo of Mr. Hyde at the beginning, which put in a good idea for a Pre-LXG story. In the new VH movie, the main character is Gabriel Van Helsing and Mr. Hyde gets killed off which is why I'm not following the movie. Abraham Van Helsing is from the original Bram Stoker novel, but he is going to be a few years younger than he was in the book, perhaps his mid fifties, of course I imagined him to look similar to Hugh Jackman at an older age. Dr. Jekyll in the original R. L. Stevenson novel was about fifty, but in the LXG film he looked forty, so he's probably in his thirties since this is a Pre-LXG story.

* * *

He stood on the side of the street, smoking a cigar, his long travel coat wrapped tightly around him to keep out the breeze of a chilly evening in Paris. The sky was cloudy, leaving only a few lampposts for light. The streets, which were usually crowded during the day, were silent and empty except for a few drunks and prostitutes. Abraham Van Helsing inhaled the tobacco smoke of his cigar, waiting to make his move; he was on a mission to capture a threat in the Rue Morgue.

He remembered examining the bodies of the victims in the police station, all were prostitutes with patches of flesh torn off and bones snapped. Whoever or whatever was making all the killings, Van Helsing was keen to find out. Dropping and stamping out his cigar, Van Helsing loaded the rifle that was strapped across his back. All what he had to do was wait for any sign of the killer.

* * *

A prostitute stood on the corner of the street several blocks from Van Helsing's position. She stood under the shadows of the tall, dark town houses, her skirts rugged and stained with mud, tangled hair pinned up at the back of her head. Little did the prostitute know that she was being watched from the alley across the street.

He was haunch over in the darkness, watching his prey in the street; the prostitute's scent tickled his nostrils. Licking his lips in an animal like manner, he waited for the prostitute to turn away. When his target turned to walk away, he dashed out to make his kill.

He pounced upon her back, bringing both of them to the ground. The prostitute shrieked out as he tore up her skirts to shreds. She struggled to get up and flee, but her attacker had her pinned to the ground.

"Go ahead and scream," the attacker hissed into her ear, his breath hot against her neck. "There is no one to help you."

The prostitute felt a hand with long fingers wrap around her small throat and another around her arm. She was pulled and turned onto her back by brutal strength. The attacker forced the weight of his body onto the prostitute's slender frame, keeping her from escaping. When the face of her attacker came into view, the prostitute screamed. Looking straight back at her were bloodshot eyes, the attacker's nostrils flared as he sniffed the air, the mouth was stretched into a snarl revealing yellowed teeth.

He enjoyed the scent of her warm flesh, licking his lips; he tore open the front of her dress. Tearing off her undergarments, he uncovered her soft breasts. He started to lick the flesh of her breasts, enjoying the taste, his hands gripped her arms as she squirmed and sobbed. Sliding his hips against hers, he forced himself into her, his legs entangled around hers. He licked up her neck, her bony jaw, and he began to suckle on her lower lip.

* * *

Van Helsing ran to where he heard the screams come from. He slowed down as soon as he discovered a small figure was sitting on top of a woman. In the dark of night, Van Helsing could see that the attacker had an unpleasant appearance, rather ape like than human. There was a sickening sound of bones being snapped, as the attacker gave the woman a brutal beating.__

_ 'That must be the fiend I am looking for,'_ Van Helsing thought. Taking his rifle, he aimed and fired.

The brute jumped off his prey with a yelp; there was pain in his arm where he was hit. Blood from the wound soaked his sleeve. He looked to see the one who fired the shot approaching. He snarled and ran back down the alley he hid in before.

"Damn it!" Van Helsing cursed. He ran to the carcass to see that the brute had done the killing. The victim's clothes torn and scattered, the skinny neck was broken, and blood foamed from the lips. Realizing that he was delaying the hunt, Van Helsing dashed into the alley where he saw the killer head.

* * *

He was running hard, the pain stung in his arm, he had to get back to his house before his pursuer caught up. The alley he ran through was dark, dank, and had a foul odor of filth that littered the ground; the only sign of life were scurrying rats. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the figure of his pursuer coming after him. He shrank down into the shadows, waiting for the pursuer to come close.

Van Helsing ran after the figure ahead of him, trying to keep up in the chase. When the figure disappeared into the shadows, Van Helsing slowed down, rifle ready in hand. In a second, something leaped at him; he quickly jumped out of the way. Van Helsing aimed at his opponent, ready to fire. His opponent glared back with blood shot eyes, face darkened by the shadows, Van Helsing could see the dark shape of the short, broad stature.

"Who or what the hell are you?" Van Helsing demanded. His opponent did not answer, only snarled, ran down the alley and turning a corner with great speed before Van Helsing could fire.

"Just great!" Van Helsing muttered. He chased after the brute.

* * *

As he turned at the corner, Van Helsing could see the brute running down the street in the shadow of the houses. The area was silent except a rush of wind and the footsteps of the pursuer and the pursued. Van Helsing saw his opponent disappear into one of the houses. Slowing down to a quiet trend, Van Helsing crept up to the house where the attacker hid. He walked up to the door and tested the knob learning that the door was locked. Taking a skeleton key out of his pocket, he placed it into the keyhole. The door unlocked with a click, Van Helsing placed his key back into his pocket and stepped inside.

The room he entered had no light; Van Helsing could get a glimpse of a table and shelves in the darkness. Taking a match out of his coat pocket, Van Helsing made a small light that revealed the room to be a lab. On the shelves and table were lab equipment and containers of chemicals. On the floor of the lab, Van Helsing found a piece of clothing. It was a linen shirt, blood soaked one of the sleeves, and Van Helsing examined the shirt.

"The blood is still warm," Van Helsing said as he knelt down and touched the blood. He stood up and walked to the door that lead to the next room Van Helsing remained silent, he could hear footsteps on the floor above. Killing out the light, Van Helsing crept out of the lab and found his way to the stairs, he then climbed up to the second floor.

When he got to the second floor, Van Helsing kept his rifle ready in hand. Being cautious not to make any creaking in the floor, he tiptoed through the corridor, listening for any sound coming from any room. He heard a thud as something fell to the floor, along with heavy gasps and sobs. Van Helsing found the room where the sounds came from; he burst through the door and aimed his rifle at the figure in the dim light of a bedroom.

Van Helsing had his rifle aimed at a man on his hands and knees on the floor, his frame was thin with a few muscles, clad only in black trousers, and skin was pale as if never been touched by sunlight. He tilted his head up showing his face to Van Helsing. A nervous expression was on the stranger's pallid face, eyes were wide, streaming tears, dark hair plastered to the forehead with sweat, and the pale lips encrusted with blood trembled. The stranger's heavy gasps filled the silence of the bedroom. Blood trickled down one arm from a wound in the clammy flesh.

"My name is... Dr. Henry Jekyll," the stranger gasped out, his accent sounding British. With that, he passed out from the blood loss.

Setting his rifle down, Van Helsing used the strength in his arms to pick up the unconscious man, named Henry, off the floor. After he placed Henry on the bed, Van Helsing examined the injured arm. The wound was not very deep, but there was a heavy amount of bleeding.

__

_ 'That wound will need some patching,'_ Van Helsing thought, looking back on his medical skills. _'How did he get that injury? Was he attacked by that fiend? I will have to ask him when he recovers. Blast, I don't have my medical kit with me. There has to be something around here I can use.'_ Taking a handkerchief from his coat, Van Helsing wrapped the fabric firmly around the wound to stop the bleeding. Grabbing the oil lamp from the bed stand, Van Helsing searched around the second floor for where a medical kit was stored.

Searching throughout every room, Van Helsing found a box of bandages and tools for treating injuries in a closet. He quickly brought the medical kit and a wet cloth from the bathroom back to the bedroom where Henry lay unconscious.

Placing the oil lamp back on the bed stand, Van Helsing gently removed the handkerchief from Henry's wounded arm. After he cleaned away the blood from Henry's arm and lips with the wet cloth, he wrapped the bandages around Henry's arm to seal the wound.

When Van Helsing was done, he cleaned up and placed the medical kit back into the closet. He returned to the bedroom with a blanket and draped it over Henry's still form. Van Helsing looked at the unconscious man; Henry seemed to be recovering. There was a steady rise and fall of Henry's flat chest, some pinkish color was coming into his oval shaped face, and there was little movement under the heavy eyelids as Henry struggled in his subconscious.

* * *

He was in the dark, all he could remember that he last saw someone staring down at him before all went black. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in his bed, the room lit by the oil lamp on his bed stand, Henry turned his head to one side to see a familiar face. The man he saw before passing out was sitting next to him on the bedside. The man was clad in brown trousers and vest with a long travel coat; dark hair dropped to his wide shoulders around his hard featured face, the dark eyes under the thick brows watched Henry's every movement.

"Who are you?" asked Henry as he sat up, the cover slipping down his bare chest. He noticed that bandage around his arm. "How did you get in? Why did you help me?"

"Easy now," the other said calmly. "I am Professor Abraham Van Helsing, I came in using a skeleton key. The reason why I treated your injury was because I may need some explanation from you."

"An explanation?"

"Yes, Doctor, I was tracking down some brutish fiend who may have come to hide in your home. Can you tell me what happened?"

Henry's heart was pounding against his rib cage, sweat beaded his forehead. How could he explain the event? Memories flashed before his eyes, the prostitute, and the fear in her face as she was raped, the hands of Henry's alter-ego Edward Hyde touching the prostitute's bare flesh.

__

_ "Afraid of what he'll do to you when he finds out?"_ The voice chuckled evilly at the back of Henry's mind.

__

_ "Shut up, Edward."_ Henry answered to the voice.

"Nothing s-serious h-happened," said Henry in response to the professor's question.

"You were injured when I found you here," said Van Helsing. He gently grasped Henry's bandaged arm. "It's strange, you were wounded in the same spot where I shot that brute. Not that I'm accusing you, it could only be a coincidence."

"W-what are you g-going to do to this m-murderer?" Henry asked, eyes wide and anxious.

"Just capture, the fiend wasn't described to be human-like from witnesses of the attacks that have happened in the Rue Morgue, so I was called in to capture this thing. I did get a glimpse of the brute myself, seemed to have a similar appearance to a wild ape. Was the wound on your arm from an attack?"

Henry closed his eyes, finding some explanation. "I h-have s-some information I c-can t-tell you, Professor. The b-brute's name is Edward Hyde, I know him. He only came into my house to stay, and then things became... v-violent. He escaped." He stared at the bandage on his arm.

__

_ "Some excuse!"_ Edward's voice grunted in Henry's mind. _"Let me out! I'll rip his throat out and beat the bloody shit out him!"_

__

_ "It's the best I can do to avoid trouble for the both of us."_ Henry swallowed hard, trying not to let his altar ego get to him.

Van Helsing used both of his hands to cup Henry's lower jaw. "It's going to be alright." He kissed Henry's sweaty forehead, hoping to provide some comfort. The professor slid his hands down Henry's neck and smooth chest, wrapping his arms around Henry's torso in an embrace.

Henry nuzzled his nose along Van Helsing's jaw as he placed his hands on the professor's shoulders. "This acquaintance with you, Professor..." he murmured, "it's a bit odd."

"I know it's odd," said Van Helsing, "embracing and kissing another man." He kept his face close to Henry's, their noses brushing together. "You don't seem to be native to France, are you from England?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious because your accent sounds British."

__

_ "He's having his way with you, Henry!"_ Edward Hyde's voice hissed. _"He's doing it to pump information out of you! Don't let him fuck you, don't take this shit!"_

Henry sucked in a deep breath without responding to his alter ego. Remembering the horrible things Edward had done back home in England, Henry tried not to break down in tears as he spoke. "I used to live in England, I had practice as a doctor there. I came to France when I wanted to leave my old life behind and start over."

"It's alright," Van Helsing whispered softly. He kissed Henry gently on the lips, and slowly set the doctor back down to a lying position on the bed. "Rest and save your strength, I will be on my way." After he pulled the blanket over Henry's chest, Van Helsing set one of his broad hands flat over Henry's heart, feeling the vibrations.

Henry clasped one of his cold hands over Van Helsing's, "Where are you going?"

"To find this Edward Hyde, if I can't catch him, I will be off to find other fiends and supernatural demons, maybe I may return to my own practice in medicine." The professor lifted Henry Jekyll's hand and kissed it. "Take care of yourself, we may meet again one day."

Van Helsing placed Henry's hand down, stood up and walked to the door. Before he left, he looked back at Henry. "Farewell," he said and he left.

When Van Helsing was gone, Henry looked up at the ceiling, deep and thought. Edward stirred within the doctor's mind. Closing his eyes, Jekyll focused on Hyde.

__

_ "You are fucking pathetic!"_ Edward grunted.

"At least Professor Van Helsing does not know that I can transform into you," Henry exclaimed. The doctor thought on Van Helsing's words on meeting again, Henry had a deep feeling that Van Helsing will sooner or later learn about Hyde.

__

"He had his way with you, he fucked you!"

"He did not, he was being affectionate, but I fear I took advantage of his affection when I deceived him. I will regret it when he finds out about us."

__

_ "Then pray that he doesn't!"_ Edward's words haunted Henry's mind. Would Van Helsing ever discover the truth of Jekyll and Hyde?

"I'm afraid that I cannot let you out for a while," said Henry. "It's too risky for the both of us, I'd wish to avoid such conflict."

__

_ "Damn!"_ The conversation between the two counterparts ended that night as Henry dozed off into slumber.

* * *

Van Helsing exited the house, back onto the dark, chilly streets. He thought about his hunt for Edward Hyde and his acquaintance with Henry Jekyll. The blood stained shirt found in the lab puzzled the professor; the sleeves of the shirt were slightly short for Henry's arms, so it belonged to Edward. The name of the brute was also familiar to Van Helsing.

"This is strange," Van Helsing said to himself, "Edward Hyde was the fiend who terrorized London and then committed suicide. Henry said he knew Edward, it could be possible that the suicide was false and Edward came to France where Henry is living." Shrugging his shoulders, Van Helsing ventured on to what lay ahead of him.

* * *

****

**End Note:** I was inspired by the new VH movie, not following it, but I can't wait to see that film. I set the story before Hyde became the hulking ape thing in LXG. Who knows, Van Helsing and Jekyll may meet again in another story, only time will tell.


	2. Reflection

****

**Title:** **_An Odd Acquaintance Part 2_**

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

****

**Author's Note:** Okay, so here is part 2 for my story. Van Helsing meets Jekyll while on the hunt for Hyde in the first part, the second part, the characters reflect on the events. Still trying to start _Black Summons_, I have a more stonger talent in art than fiction. I know that in the official LXG site, Jekyll was described to be five feet but he appeared to be much taller in the film, so I'm just going by Flemyng's physical features with this story. The Van Helsing in the new film is Gabriel Van Helsing, but the Van Helsing in this story is Abraham Van Helsing from the original _Dracula _novel, just that he is a few years younger and I only used the looks from the new film since I imagined him to look like an older Hugh Jackman.

* * *

Henry Jekyll gave a slight moan and sat up slowly as he awoke in the mourning, still with his eyes shut. Placing his hand to his forehead to stroke back his copper colored hair, he thought about the past night. The events passed through his mind; he remembered what Hyde did to the prostitute, tearing at her clothes, raping and killing her. A gunshot, Hyde was wounded.

Jekyll buried his face in his hands as he remembered Hyde was pursued through the alley, entering the safety of his house, Hyde discarding the bloodstained shirt in the lab. Running upstairs to the bedroom, lighting up the room, removing the bullet from the wound in his arm with his bare fingers and wiping the blood onto his trousers before discarding them and slipping into a larger pair. The formula was done, twisting and reshaping of bones, coarse hair shrinking back, head throbbing with disorientation, chest heaving, Jekyll had changed back to himself. Dropping to his knees, sobbing like a child, he was confronted by the pursuer, then he passed out. When he came conscious again, the pursuer was still there, Jekyll learned that Hyde's tracker was Abraham Van Helsing.

Taking his hands from his face and opening his eyes, Jekyll looked at the bandage on his arm where the bullet struck. He remembered Van Helsing treating the wound and being affectionate. Doctor Jekyll's pale, clammy skin touched by Professor Van Helsing's warm, dry hands, the embracing and gentle kissing.

"Oh god…" he murmured as reflected on the event of last night.

Henry pulled blanket off him and got out of bed, realizing he was still wearing the trousers that Hyde changed into before the transformation. The doctor quickly dressed into fresh clothes, white linen shirt with a starched collar, vest, black trousers and waistcoat. After he dressed and tidied himself, he went downstairs into the kitchen for a glass of sherry.

__

_ "Afraid of what will happen when everyone finds out?"_ Edward Hyde's voice hissed at the back of Jekyll's mind.

The lanky doctor shuddered at the thought of what authorities would do to him, either lock him up or execute him, which was why he came to France. Jekyll had been living in Paris for almost a year, disappearing from London after his reputation as a respectful doctor was ruined by Hyde's horrible deeds. Having everyone in London thinking that he and Hyde were dead allowed him a quiet escape. With his knowledge to speak French fluently, he resumed his work in medicine.

However, Henry Jekyll's suffering with Edward Hyde had still been a problem. Whenever Hyde wanted to be free, Jekyll would give in to drink the formula. Hyde would venture through the Rue Morgue, spreading terror, raping every prostitute who came his way. Jekyll seemed to noticed that Hyde had grown slightly during their time in Paris, Henry knew that his own height was six feet and Edward started out between four and five feet tall. Now Hyde was up to five feet tall. Henry had observed that his evil alter ego started out small and less developed than his normal form, Hyde was probably growing due to more dosage of the serum and sins he committed.

"Edward," Jekyll said to his alter ego after his thoughts trailed off, "I'm trying to avoid such risks, that's why I cannot let you free for a while."

Taking sips of his sherry, he stared out of the kitchen window at the mourning over the Rue Morgue. Henry thought about his acquaintance with Van Helsing, how he felt the other man's affections. Tears streamed from Henry's clouded eyes down his pale cheeks, he felt guilty for using deceit against Van Helsing after receiving so much kindness. Jekyll felt the pain of regret surge up into his chest, what would Van Helsing think of him once the truth about Hyde was discovered. The pain Jekyll felt was the same pain when his friends in London learned the secret about Hyde, the pain of being hated.

__

_ "You fear being hated again,"_ Hyde's voice growled. _"There is no point hiding it from me, I am part of you!"_

Wiping his tears away, Henry made his way back upstairs to write in his diary about what happened last night.

* * *

Van Helsing was packing his bags in his room at the hotel after changing into his casual clothing from his outdoor travel wear. Feeling rather tired from his long search for the brute, Hyde, last night, but the search did have effort. The professor did come across an English doctor, Henry Jekyll, who did have some information on Hyde.

A small smile came to Abraham Van Helsing's face as he thought of the doctor. Henry, wounded, looking so vulnerable, his flesh so pale and cold, Van Helsing had to give warmth and comfort to the other man. Information Van Helsing learned from Henry was the doctor's connections to Hyde.

"Thank you for the information, Henry," Van Helsing whispered. The professor quickly got out a pen, sat down at the desk in the room, and began writing information into his report. Van Helsing scribbled some notes down, and then he paused and tapped the butt of his pen on the wood of the desk. He thought about news letters he read on the strange case of Edward Hyde that occurred almost a year ago in London, Van Helsing suddenly remembered reading Henry Jekyll's name in the papers on a report of Henry's disappearance.

"Hmmm…" Van Helsing murmured to himself, "Henry must have left when things with Hyde got out of control in London." The professor wrote down more notes on Henry's disappearance from London and taking residence in Paris, France. Abraham tried to remember more of the details he read in newsletters on Hyde's case.

"Mr. Hyde did commit a suicide in the room above Henry's old laboratory, but Hyde is alive and attacking prostitutes in the Rue Morgue. He must have faked his death, and discovered Henry's residence in Paris." Van Helsing scribbled down more notes in his report.

When he was finished with his report, Van Helsing folded the paper and placed it in his coat pocket. The professor looked upon his reflection, heavy bags formed under his dark eyes from lack of sleep, lines forming around his mouth and his dark hair flecked with gray, Van Helsing was aware that he was no longer a young man.

"I think I'm getting too old for these monster hunts," he said to himself. "Maybe I should go back into medicine, there will be someone else to carry on destroying evil, someone to succeed where I failed." The professor slipped his coat on, picked up his bags and left the room. After he checked out of the hotel, he went to the police station to hand in his report.

* * *

Tears dropped onto the paper covered in writing, bleeding the still wet ink. Henry sobbed as he wrote down memories into his diary. The doctor reached into the pocket of his trousers for a handkerchief to wipe his face dry.

He checked his pocket watch; he had to get to the clinic for work soon. Henry got up from his desk, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

As he walked downstairs to the exit of his house, he thought deeply on Van Helsing's affections. The feeling of being touched gently and warmly, the feeling of comfort and love. Emotions surged through him; Henry's frail body started shaking as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

__

_ "Looks like you've lost control of yourself, Henry,"_ Hyde teased. _"Your built up emotions make you so easy to take advantage of."_

"Shut up!" Henry shouted out loud, trying to ignore Edward. The doctor dropped to his knees, whimpers escaping his throat. Edward's laughter echoed through the doctor's mind.

__

"Give in Henry, drink the elixir, you can't resist!"

"Oh…" Henry looked around his house, he could give in to drink the elixir stored in his lab. No, he had to resist Hyde's urges; he could not unleash Hyde and risk capture. He had to fight his demon. "I can't," he whispered, "I don't want to be captured."

__

"You make me laugh! I can avoid capture any time!"

Henry struggled to stand up. If only Hyde was right, but Henry did not want to take any chances, he had to hold back from drinking the elixir. The doctor passed through his lab, walked out into the streets, locking the door to his house. He walked to the clinic, trying not to think of the events or Hyde.

* * *

Van Helsing walked out of the police station after handing his report in. He was planning to go to England to do more research on Edward Hyde.

"Henry Jekyll may have relatives or friends back in England who can provide important information," he said to himself. Once all of this detective work is over, Abraham could go back into medical practice, treating patients and teaching medicine to students.

The professor waited on the side of the street for a coach to arrive. As he waited, he began to think about Henry, the vulnerable, frail English doctor.

"I hope Henry and I will meet again, the poor man will never be troubled again once that brute is dealt with."

A coach stopped nearby, Van Helsing got on for a ride to the port where he would catch a ship heading to England. The professor would try to collect enough information he can to have Edward Hyde captured. If Van Helsing failed to capture Hyde, then someone else could do it using information Van Helsing discovered.

* * *

****

**End Note:** That's chapter two, I think I'll do a chapter three too. Stupid writer's block, I seem to have trouble writing stories these days, homework has taken over my pathetic life.


	3. Conclusion

** Title:** _**An Odd Acquaintance Part 3**_  
  
**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ © 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore & Kevin O'Niell. All literary characters © the respective authors, Bram Stoker, R. L. Stevenson and others. I own nothing.  
  
**Author's Note:** So sorry that I haven't updated in a while, bloody homework and stuff. I already updated part 2 of _Black Summons_. With exam week, I do have to focus on the subjects because I'd flunk high school if I didn't. Okay, now that it is last chapter of An Odd Acquaintance, Professor Van Helsing discusses matters about Jekyll in England and what will become of Jekyll and Hyde. Now for some words to the reviewers.  
  
**Dr.LoganaJekyll:** I'm glad that you are enjoying this, Jekyll angst fiction is so much fun to read and write. Have you been doing any new _LXG_ fan art lately?  
  
**JacksRealWife:** Yes, my story is kind of freaky, but I am a freaky writer. Fear me, MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding.

* * *

_LONDON, ENGLAND 1887_  
  
Professor Van Helsing walked away from the docks on the Thames and onto the streets of London, England. It was a cloudy, rainy day in London; Van Helsing closed his duster tightly around himself to keep his clothes from becoming soaked. People around him were rushing home to the warm indoors from the cold, dank outside.  
  
The professor was in London to find out more information on Edward Hyde. The first place to look was the police station, where Van Helsing could look at police reports of Hyde's crime and any more information on Henry Jekyll. Van Helsing boarded a coach and asked the driver to the station.  
  
When Van Helsing arrived to the station, he entered the front office and removed his duster. He looked around, some uniformed officers were writing reports at their desks, and others were preparing to leave for patrol.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" asked an officer with a stack of reports under one arm.  
  
"Yes," replied Van Helsing, "I'm looking for information to complete my investigation of these killings in the Rue Morgue. I learned that the fiend came from England, goes by the name of Edward Hyde, surely there are reports of the crimes he committed in London nearly a year ago."  
  
"There are some old documents of that case, but I thought the fiend committed suicide when he had no chance of escaping. How could he be in Paris causing trouble?"  
  
"It's possible that he faked his death and escaped when everyone thought him to be dead. While I was going after him in the Rue Morgue, he attacked a man named Henry Jekyll, who also used to live in London. I was told by Henry of Hyde's identity, that they had some contact together."  
  
"Henry Jekyll? That's the doctor who disappeared when his lab became Hyde's refuge. Many assumed Hyde murdered him and his body was hidden. Only Hyde was found dead."  
  
"Yes," said Van Helsing, "but what had become of Hyde's body after he committed suicide?"  
  
The police officer looked around the station; none of the other officers seemed to notice the conversation with the professor as they concentrated on their own work. "Come with me, I was about to place these documents in the room where we keep documents of unsolved or old cases. We can continue the discussion where no one will eavesdrop."  
  
Van Helsing followed the officer to where the documents were kept. The room was dark; the professor could only make out several filing cabinets containing documents. The officer lit up the room with a lantern, allowing the two some light to see.  
  
The officer placed the documents he was carrying in one of the filing cabinets and faced Van Helsing. "What were you asking again?" asked the officer.  
  
"About what was done with Hyde's body after he was found dead," replied Van Helsing.  
  
"It's a long story," said the officer, "I wasn't working on Hyde's case, but I do remember some details that were passed around the station. After Hyde was discovered dead, only a letter from the missing doctor was taken from the scene before it was secured off, leaving Hyde's body. Several men from the station returned to the scene to retrieve the corpse for disposal. Covered in a cloth, the body was brought to the autopsy room at the station, where it could be kept until the disposal. The corpse was left in there for hours until a decision was made on how to dispose of it. When the men returned to the autopsy room to dispose of the body, it was gone, as if it got up and walked away. No one know how it was possible for a corpse to disappear."  
  
"Perhaps Hyde used a drug to put himself in a state of comatose, when the effect of the drug wore off, he must have fled."  
  
"That could have been possible." The officer went to one of the cabinets and took out some documents different from the ones he stored away. "Here are some documents, old newsletters of Hyde's crimes and his suicide."  
  
Van Helsing accepted the documents from the officer and looked through them. They were mostly newsletters he had read before, which provided the information for his report. Most of the information was about Hyde's crime and suicide, and Jekyll's disappearance.  
  
"I already knew the information in these newsletters," Van Helsing said to the officer. "Is there someone who knew Henry Jekyll, a friend or family member?"  
  
"You could speak with Jekyll's lawyer," answered the officer, "he was also working on the case." The officer provided the name and address of the lawyer.  
  
"Thank you sir," said Van Helsing to the officer. Van Helsing placed on his duster, which he had; hung over his arm, and left the station. He boarded a coach and headed for the lawyer's address.

* * *

Sitting by the fireplace in his house, safe from the rain, clad in casual shirt, vest and trousers, the lawyer Mr. Utterson was reading the newspapers and drinking a glass of whiskey. It was always relaxing for him to read the paper in front of the fireplace whenever the weather is miserable. The lawyer was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. He folded up his newspaper and got up off his seat.  
  
'Who would be visiting on a day like this?' Utterson thought, noticing the rain and clouds through the window. The lawyer opened the door and saw man standing in the rain; the man's coat and hat were becoming soaked.  
  
"Is there a Mr. Utterson here?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes," Utterson replied, "that would be me. Who are you?"  
  
"Professor Abraham Van Helsing," the man replied. "I'm trying to close this investigation I was working on in the Rue Morgue."  
  
"The Rue Morgue, but that's in France. Whatever goes on in France doesn't concern us in England. Why do you come here to close an investigation?"  
  
"Does the name Edward Hyde sound familiar to you?"  
  
Utterson's eyes darkened and narrowed. "Yes, but he's dead, nothing to consider of him in your investigation."  
  
"I was sent to catch a fiend attacking prostitutes," said Van Helsing. "I was told that the fiend's name was Hyde by Henry Jekyll."  
  
"Henry Jekyll, you've seen him?" asked Utterson, slightly surprised by the mention of Henry's name.  
  
"Yes," answered Van Helsing.  
  
"Come in sir." Utterson invited Van Helsing inside and out of the rain. Van Helsing removed his hat and coat, and then he followed Utterson to the fireplace where they both seated down.  
  
"Tell me," said Utterson, pouring a glass of whiskey for Van Helsing, "did Henry tell you anything else?"  
  
"He told me a few facts," said Van Helsing, accepting the glass of whiskey. "Explained that he was from England and he knew Hyde. What I know of Henry is that he disappeared almost a year ago, which was reported in several newsletters. I'm guessing he just left to take residence in France without telling anyone."  
  
Utterson stared at the flames in the fireplace for several seconds until he spoke. "It's reasonable that he could have taken off without informing anyone. He did leave a confession when he disappeared, allow me to find it." The lawyer quickly walked upstairs, he returned a few minutes later with an envelope.  
  
"Here is the confession," said the lawyer. "I didn't bother showing it to the police because they wouldn't believe what was written in it." Utterson handed the confession to Van Helsing.  
  
Van Helsing took a gulp of whiskey and took the envelope. The professor read the letter Henry Jekyll had written. When he was done reading the entire confession, Van Helsing took another gulp of whiskey and was silent for a moment.  
  
"It's strange," Van Helsing finally said, "but it makes sense of what happened in the Rue Morgue. I shot Hyde in the arm with a rifle while he was attacking a prostitute. After I chased him to Henry's house, I found Henry with a wound in the same place, and Hyde disappeared so quickly when I discovered Henry."  
  
"Did he explain that he was Hyde?" asked Utterson.  
  
Van Helsing shook his head. "He didn't explain, he covered up the truth. I can understand why he wouldn't explain it; he was frightened of what authorities could do to him. I wouldn't do any harm to Henry, perhaps learn more about his strange case and try to help him."  
  
"There wasn't much that I could have done for him," said Utterson. "Henry was a kindly but naïve man when he was living in London, I found it hard to believe that he and Hyde were of the same being. Henry written in the confession that he would commit suicide to get rid of Hyde, but he probably didn't have the courage to do so."  
  
"Jekyll's case is very odd, but I have before tracked down terrible beings that were men turned demon," explained Van Helsing. "Have you ever heard of werewolves?"  
  
"Only from stories."  
  
"Werewolves are men who become wolf like beasts in the full moon, the curse can be passed from a werewolf to a human being. With Jekyll, it's similar but different. Jekyll becomes a demon created by the inner evil of his nature, and he can transform into the demon by this elixir he created, which separated the evil and good within him. An interesting discovery he made, but dangerous. It's just like that story written by Mary Shelley, a man uses his scientific skills to manipulate nature and creates a monster."  
  
"Just that the monster Jekyll created is a part of him," added Utterson, "if one dies, then the other will die." The lawyer glanced at the fireplace again; the flames were dying down to glowing embers. "Is there anything you can do to help Henry?"  
  
"Not right now," answered Van Helsing. "Maybe when I meet Henry again, I can discuss it with him and help cure him. Right now I cannot be sure if there is any way to cure him of his curse, he'd have to deal with it himself I'm afraid." Van Helsing gulped down the rest of his glass of whiskey. "Another thing, Henry's odd curse should remain a secret, any word that slips out could draw too much attention."  
  
"I understand," said Utterson. "That's another reason why I didn't bring the confession letter to the police, too many questions would have been asked."  
  
Van Helsing stood up from his seat. "I must be going, thank you for sparing your time." The professor held out his hand for a handshake.  
  
Utterson stood up and gently shook hands with Van Helsing. "You're welcome," said the lawyer. Van Helsing grabbed his coat and hat, then he exited through the door. Utterson went back to reading the newspapers by the fireplace.  
  
One day, Van Helsing will meet Henry Jekyll again and find a way to be rid of Hyde.

* * *

_PARIS, FRANCE   
JULY, 1899_  
  
It was in the evening; one man sat in the parlor of his house, deep in his thoughts. A lantern provided very little light to the darkness. He appeared to be alone, but Dr. Henry Jekyll was never alone, even when he was the only one in the room. Edward Hyde, Henry's evil alter ego, was always in the back of Henry's mind; Hyde would never leave the poor man alone.  
  
Henry groaned as he bent over, dropping his head between his black covered knees. Images of Edward's victims ran through Henry's memory, one after the other. The terrified faces of the prostitutes as Edward felt his way up their skirts, clutching at their breasts and sliding his tongue against their scrawny necks. Henry could still hear the shrill screams and the crunching of bones.  
  
"What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?" Henry whispered to himself. All the horrible things Hyde had done were somewhat his responsibility; he was the one who created Edward Hyde in the first place. Jekyll could not stop Hyde but watch through Hyde's eyes as every horrible deed was done.  
  
The wicked voice of Hyde chuckled. _"You only created me, and it was your desire to unleash me. That is what you have done, Henry! You can't do a fucking thing to change what deeds I committed!"_  
  
Henry sat upright to face the hideous image of Edward in the mirror on the wall across from him. "If I could go back in time, I would not have drank the damn elixir in the first place!"  
  
_"Just remember, you made that choice to drink it back then, you have to live with it now!"_ A grin revealing yellow, crooked teeth spread across Edward's ape like features. Nostrils flared, bloodshot eyes stared back at Henry.  
  
As Henry began to feel lost in his thoughts and emotions, there was a knock at the door. Henry jumped up, heart pounding from being startled.  
  
"Henry Jekyll, are you there?" boomed a heavily accented voice from the other side of the door. "We're looking for the whereabouts of Edward Hyde."  
  
"Oh no," Henry muttered to himself. Thoughts of being locked up and executed plagued his mind. "This cannot be happening!"  
  
_"Use me,"_ suggested Edward, _"whoever is out there has come for me! Let me out, I can lead them away!"_  
  
"Your plan better work," said Henry as he ran to his lab to find his case of elixir. He found the black medical case; he opened it up and took out a phial. Jekyll popped the stopper off the phial and drank down the liquid. Then there was pain.

* * *

Outside, Allan Quatermain and his American companion Tom Sawyer were waiting for an answer. Quatermain was becoming rather impatient.  
  
"What is taking the man so long?" he grunted.  
  
"Maybe he's not home," suggested Tom. "We might have to wait for him."  
  
"I'm going in," said Quatermain, "no point in standing out here." The Great White Hunter opened the door just a crack, as he peered in the dimly lit room, he heard some movement in the shadows.  
  
Quatermain opened the door all the way and took a step inside. "Henry Jekyll?" he asked. Then there was a quick blow to the hunter's head.  
  
Tom took a leap backwards as a hulking form charged through the open door. In the behemoth's one hand was a cane, the other hand held a winded Quatermain by the back of the coat.  
  
"Henry Jekyll isn't home," snorted the behemoth, "I'm Edward Hyde!"  
  
Slightly shocked by the sight of such a bestial creature, Tom drew out his Colt pistols. The American agent waited for the beast to drop Allan and advance. Sawyer inhaled and fired at the advancing beast. The behemoth that claimed he to be Edward Hyde stopped in his track as the bullet brushed over one of his bulky shoulders.  
  
"Stinking little shit!" he growled at the American.  
  
Quatermain, recovering from the blow, tackled Hyde from behind. The hunter clung to the beast's back and bit the beast in the ear.  
  
"Get off of me you bastard runt!" Hyde howled in rage. "I'll tear your limbs off!" He flung off Quatermain and climbed up a near by drainpipe on the house.  
  
Tom fired again, but Hyde was already on the rooftop, leaping to the next house.  
  
"He's getting away!" cried Tom.  
  
"Come on, Sawyer," said Allan. "We can still chase him into the trap." The old hunter loaded the Winchester that was strapped across his back and ran down the street to follow the fleeing beast. Tom quickly followed behind Allan as the two hunted for the elusive Mr. Hyde throughout the night.

* * *

Henry Jekyll woke up in the morning, but he was not in his usual bedroom in his house. He recollected his memory of the night, he remembered that two men in the Rue Morgue were chasing Hyde and Hyde was captured in a net. It was real surprise to Henry that Hyde was finally captured.  
  
More memories of last night came to him, Hyde was brought aboard a large vessel, were he was chained up and confronted by his pursuers. An elderly man, who was the legendary Great White Hunter Allan Quatermain, explained that Hyde could have a pardon if he worked for the _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_. After Hyde agreed and nearly beheaded a younger man with a chain, the transformation took place. Henry bit his lower lip as he remembered the slight humiliation due to his clothes torn and outstretched when he stood before the _League_ and offered his assistance.  
  
He looked around, Henry suddenly remembered that he was escorted to a cabin and offered a nightshirt by a dark man in a blue uniform. Getting out of his bunk, Henry walked around his cabin for clothing to change into. The lanky gentleman found out that some of his clothes were brought from his house for him, neatly folded and placed on a dresser.  
  
After he changed, he looked for any of his other possessions. On the night stand, he found his pocket watch, his medical case that contained the phials of serum, and his diary. The diary was a small, dark, leather- covered book that Henry could take with him on travels.  
  
Henry decided to write the event of last night in his diary. He sat down at the desk in his cabin, writing everything he could remember. When he was done, he waited for the ink to dry.  
_  
At least the capture didn't result imprisonment or execution of me,_ he thought with a relief. He was relieved that Hyde was only captured to serve in the _League_. Curious, he turned back the pages of his diary to an older entry. He came across one he written years ago, when Professor Abraham Van Helsing came after Hyde and found Henry instead. Henry remembered the kindness from Van Helsing, but he lied to the professor. With the_ League_, Henry was given hospitality and everyone did discover that he and Edward shared the same body.  
_  
"You still feel guilty about that?"_ grunted Hyde. _"It happened so long ago!"_  
  
"I know that," whispered Jekyll. "Whether or not Van Helsing has found out about us, that's not important at the moment. The_ League_ is our priority now."  
  
_ "Yes, and I would sure like to know more about her."_  
  
Henry quickly knew who Edward was talking about, that beautiful woman in the _League_. He had met beautiful women back in England, but there was something about the woman _League_ member that made her more unique, more _extraordinary_. A memory of when he met her came back to him; she remained calm when Hyde lost control of his temper because she was not afraid of Hyde.  
  
"Maybe I should try to introduce myself to her," Henry told his alter ego. He got up and left his cabin, looking for the other _League_ members.  
  
Fin.

* * *

**End Note:** Yeah, I did make Van Helsing come to the conclusion where he reads Dr. Jekyll's confession. Since Van Helsing was also a doctor in the _Dracula_ story, he also tries to cure supernatural curses, because he tried to save Lucy and Mina from the vampire curse. It is kind of interesting for Van Helsing learn of Jekyll's curse with Hyde, so the two will discuss it in later chapters of _Black Summons_. For what has become of Jekyll and Hyde, I decided to set their conclusion in the movie verse, what happened before Hyde was chased into a trap plus the missing scene between Jekyll's topless scene and where everyone is on the conning tower. I also wanted to include a bit of Jekyll and Hyde's interest in Mina too. 


End file.
